1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a split heat recovery system and more particularly pertains to transferring heat within heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems without conventionally imposing location restrictions, the transferring being done in a safe, ecological, energy efficient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat transferring systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, heat transferring systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of transferring heat through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,874 issued Dec. 9, 2003 to Trent relates to an Advanced Energy Efficient Air Conditioning, Dehumidification and Reheat Method and Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,902 issued Jul. 15, 2003 to Trent relates to an Apparatus for Applying Controllable, Multipurpose Heat Pipes to Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning Systems. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,629 issued Jun. 17, 2003 to Trent relates to an Application of Heat Pipe Science to Heating, Refrigeration and Air Conditioning Systems.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a split heat recovery system that allows for transferring heat within heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems without conventionally imposing location restrictions, the transferring being done in a safe, ecological, energy efficient and economical manner.
In this respect, the split heat recovery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transferring heat within heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems without conventionally imposing location restrictions, the transferring being done in a safe, ecological, energy efficient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved split heat recovery system which can be used for transferring heat within heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems without conventionally imposing location restrictions, the transferring being done in a safe, ecological, energy efficient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.